Agua Dulce, California
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles | established_title = | established_date = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = U.S. Census | area_total_km2 = 59.158 | area_total_sq_mi = 22.841 | area_land_km2 = 59.144 | area_land_sq_mi = 22.835 | area_water_km2 = 0.015 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.006 | area_water_percent = 0.02 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 2526 | population_total = 3342 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = Pacific (PST) | utc_offset = -8 | timezone_DST = PDT | utc_offset_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 91390 | area_code = 661 | blank_name = GNIS feature IDs | blank_info = 1660235; 2582928 | website = | footnotes = ; }} Agua Dulce (Spanish for freshwater, literally sweet water ) is a census-designated place located in Los Angeles County, California. It lies at an elevation of 2,526 feet (770 m). Agua Dulce is located northeast of Santa Clarita. The town has a population of about 4,000 and covers a geographic area of about . The ZIP code is 91390 and area code 661. Geography Agua Dulce is located about 25 miles (40 km) Southwest of Palmdale, 44 miles (71 km) North of Los Angeles, in the Sierra Pelona Valley region of Southern California. Demographics The 2010 United States Census reported that Agua Dulce had a population of 3,342. The population density was 146.3 people per square mile (56.5/km²). The racial makeup of Agua Dulce was 2,854 (85.4%) White (75.5% Non-Hispanic White), 59 (1.8%) Black, 24 (0.7%) Native American, 78 (2.3%) Asian, 3 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 223 (6.7%) from other races, and 101 (3.0%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 611 persons (18.3%). The Census reported that 3,314 people (99.2% of the population) lived in households, 28 (0.8%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 1,201 households, out of which 355 (29.6%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 795 (66.2%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 72 (6.0%) had a female householder with no husband present, 58 (4.8%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 64 (5.3%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 10 (0.8%) same-sex couples or partnerships. 200 households (16.7%) were made up of individuals and 73 (6.1%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76. There were 925 families (77.0% of all households); the average family size was 3.06. The population was spread out with 645 people (19.3%) under the age of 18, 310 people (9.3%) aged 18 to 24, 588 people (17.6%) aged 25 to 44, 1,336 people (40.0%) aged 45 to 64, and 463 people (13.9%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47.3 years. For every 100 females there were 101.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.0 males. There were 1,277 housing units at an average density of 55.9 per square mile (21.6/km²), of which 1,058 (88.1%) were owner-occupied, and 143 (11.9%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.2%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.4%. 2,929 people (87.6% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 385 people (11.5%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Agua Dulce had a median household income of $103,333, with 2.5% of the population living below the federal poverty line. About Agua Dulce Vasquez Rocks has been long used as a popular filming location by the Hollywood movie industry, most notably The Flintstones movie, Mel Brooks' Blazing Saddles, and the Star Trek episode "Arena." The 1971 movie Duel filmed extensively in the area, as was the western film More Dead Than Alive. Other films shot in the area are Rat Race, 127 Hours, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey and The Immaculate Conception of Little Dizzle. The History channel shoots the popular reality TV show "Top Shot" in the hills and canyons on the north side of the valley. The Agua Dulce area has also played host to music video shoots, including those for the Bloodhound Gang's "Your Only Friends Are Make-Believe" and Weird Al Yankovic's "I Love Rocky Road", and various Nike commercials. Vasquez Rocks got its name from the famous bandit Tiburcio Vásquez who used them as a hideout. Agua Dulce also has a general aviation airport known as Agua Dulce Airpark. The Airpark and surrounding area was the location for the ABC game show 101 Ways to Leave a Gameshow which premiered on June 21, 2011. Education Acton-Agua Dulce Unified School District: *Vasquez High School, Acton *High Desert Middle School, Acton *Meadowlark School, Acton *Agua Dulce Elementary School, Agua Dulce References External links *The Agua Dulce Town Council *Township of Agua Dulce *[http://www.aadnews.com/ Acton/Agua Dulce News] - Local newspaper * (Photos, text, TV shows) *Agua Dulce Vineyards *Vanguard News Agua Dulce and Acton news online *Weather information for Agua Dulce and Acton Category:Census-designated places in Los Angeles County, California Category:Census-designated places in California